warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwing
Stormwing is a slender dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw. WARNING! This article contains spoilers for some of the creator's stories. '' Book One: BrookClan Stormwing is first introduced. She is a warrior and has an apprentice named Squirrelpaw. She is the first cat to discover that the elder Mosstail is sick. She helps Poppyleaf find her lost kits, who turn out to be Moth and Rose. They later become Mothflower and Rosestream. She used to dislike Goldenfrost, but she begins to like him. He saves her from rogues and it is heavily implied that he has romantic feelings for her even though he is a medicine cat apprentice. Stormwing's good friend Deernose, whose mother nursed her as a kit, tells her that he loves her. The readers don't get to see her reaction until Cruelty. Book Two: Cruelty She tells Deernose that she doesn't return his feelings for her, deeply offending him. He leaves after she calls him selfish. Before Stormwing has time to be shocked by what happened, she hears a scream. It turns out to be from her friends Mothflower and Rosestream. She tries to save them but is attacked by a grey cat. Later, after she takes her apprentice Squirrelpaw hunting, she sees the same grey cat kidnapping Badgerkit and Larkkit. She, Deernose, Dovefeather, Goldenfrost, Rabbitstorm, and Silvernose try to catch him but he is too fast. Squirrelpaw gets her warrior name, Squirrelfur. The Clan is happy for her. Stormwing is wondering about her parents when she is woken up because she has to do dawn patrol with Mossear and Deernose, which is awkward for her. Mossear appears oblivious to the obvious tension between Stormwing and Deernose. The next morning Applekit, Rosekit, Lilykit, and Featherkit (Dovefeather and Redfur's kits) are made apprentices. Deernose gives Stormwing a smug glance after he is given Applepaw, but she looks away. She is later chosen to be Featherpaw's mentor. She is out when Deernose approaches her and tells her that a cat wants to see her and she is supposed to 'follow his scent.' She knows he means the grey cat, Stone. Upon arrival, she is confronted by the rogues. They are still holding Mothflower, Rosestream, Badgerkit, and Larkkit hostage. Stormwing is attacked by Seed, but manages to evade her. BrookClan arrives. Silvernose comes and gets her two kits, who she apparently missed very much. Poppyleaf reveals that not only are Mothflower and Rosestream her daughters, Leafheart is also her daughter and an evil cat named Owlfang is their father. Stormwing is trying to help Longstar, who is fighting the rogue leader Mallowclaw. Mallowclaw reveals that he is her father and Longstar is her mother. In the end, she storms off and seems to be angry. Book Three: Mistake She is sitting on the forest floor thinking when Goldenfrost approaches her. They talk for a while and then she returns to the warrior den, where she finds her cousin Rosestream sharing tongues with Deernose. He seems to be using Rosestream to make Stormwing jealous. It is implied that they either are mates or will soon become mates. Later, she and Goldenfrost are sharing tongues when he asks her to be his mate. She accepts his offer. Book Four: Down a Dark Path Stormwing begins having strange dreams in which StarClan comes to her and tells her that "the kits of the apprentice will grow up to be extraordinary cats." Later, Reedkit, Briarkit, Mothkit, and Hailkit get kidnapped by Mallowclaw. This is when it is revealed that they are Goldenfrost and Stormwing's kits. Longstar's Nine Lives She does not make an appearance but is mentioned. It is revealed that she had a brother, Lightkit, who died. Stormwing Quotes BrookClan "Great StarClan, you're warm!" -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter One: Cough "They're adorable." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Three: Silvernose's Kits "I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Four: Rose's Eyes "Did you happen to be littermates?" -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Four: Rose's Eyes "Like I said, this place is neutral." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Five: Rogues At Fourtrees "And you're spying on me, Goldenfrost!" -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Six: Eavesdropping "Go away, Deerkit." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Six: Eavesdropping "Yes I do, he's like an annoying brother." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Six: Eavesdropping "This is your mother. Her name is Poppyleaf. She's in BrookClan, like me." -Stormwing, BrookClan, Chapter Seven: Poppyleaf's Secret More coming soon... Trivia *Stormwing's name could have been Stormfrost. *When Sparrowsong (Stormwing's creator) first began writing BrookClan, she didn't actually have the entire plot planned out yet. *Sparrowsong considered having Stormwing succeed her mother as leader, but decided against it because she was worried that would make the character a Mary-Sue. *Stormwing's personality is very similar to Sparrowsong's. She is not a self-insertion, though. Family '''Mother: Longstar - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Father: Mallowclaw - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Brother: Lightkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Adoptive Brother: 'Deernose - Status Unknown '''Adoptive Mother: 'Willowmist - Deceased, verified StarClan member 'Uncle: '''Owlfang - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member '''Aunt: 'Stormpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Kits Reedkit - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Briarkit - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Mothkit - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Hailkit - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Maternal Grandparents Nightstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tigerpelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Paternal Grandparents Spottedfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Redfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member Paternal Great-Grandparents Morningfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Mallowface - Deceased, verified StarClan member Cousins Mothflower - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Rosestream - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Shadow - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Seed - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Second Cousins Honeypaw - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Fawnpaw - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Sandpaw - Living (as of Down a Dark Path) Tree ''Spoilers end here. Category:She-cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Characters